Death Taxi
by Asano Kaze
Summary: Berhati-hati lah saat menaiki taksi tengah malam. Karena taksi yang salah akan membawamu menuju kematian. Warning : OOC, AU, Alur kecepatan, dll


**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Taxi©Asano Kaze**

**Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan

_Banyak mitos yang menyebar dikalangan masyarakat modern zaman sekarang. Salah satunya adalah mitos mengenai sebuah taksi yang akan membawamu menuju akhir dari tujuanmu. _

"Apa benar ya, mitos yang dikatakan Tayuya tadi? Mitos yang menceritakan tentang taksi yang muncul pada tengah malam di terminal dekat taman kota itu," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Sepatu _boots_ yang dipakainya berbenturan dengan jalan, sehingga menimbulkan suara-suara berirama. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel putihnya yang panjang hingga selutut. Udara-udara hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya bercampur dengan udara langit malam musim dingin kota Tokyo.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan hanya lah suara langkah-langkahnya yang keluar. 'Jam berapa sekarang? Ukh, udaranya dingin sekali,' keluhnya dalam hati. Ia pun mengeluarkan tangan kirinya—dari saku mantel—untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Tampak lah sebuah jam tangan mungil berwarna cokelat yang terpasang indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Wah, sudah jam 12 malam! Pantas saja dingin sekali! Tahu begini aku tidak akan mau diajak berpesta oleh Tayuya!' dumalnya dalam hati masih sambil berjalan. Hanya saja kali ini dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia tahu, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis jam segini masih berada di luar rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Oleh karena itu ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencapai rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada di sekitar sebuah taman. Matanya dapat menangkap jelas sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan hiasan berwarna silver di sisi kanan dan kirinya, sedang parkir di terminal yang tak jauh dari taman tempat ia berada. Di atas mobil itu terdapat sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan 'TAXI'. Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah mobil hitam itu.

_Taksi itu berada di terminal dekat taman kota. Menurut beberapa orang, taksi itu berwarna hitam dengan hiasan cat berwarna silver di sisi kanan dan kau melihatnya, segera lah lari, atau lakukan yang lain asalkan tidak menaiki taksi itu. _

CKLEK

Dengan segera gadis itu masuk ke dalam taksi yang dilihatnya tadi. Begitu sampai di dalam taksi, ia segera duduk dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit karena kelelahan.

"Ah, selamat malam, Nona," sapa sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu pun segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang sumber suara yang berasal dari bangku supir di depannya. Dan saat itu pula mata _ruby_ miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Mata _onyx_ itu membuatnya terpana. Seakan-akan ia telah terhipnotis ke dalam keindahan, kemisteriusan, dan juga ketajaman yang dimiliki oleh sepasang mata itu.

_Jangan pernah menatap matanya. Keindahan semesta akan terpancar, dan membuatmu terperangkap di dalamnya. Jika kau menatapnya dan memberikan persetujuan atas pertanyaannya. Maka habis lah sudah._

"Jadi, anda mau pergi kemana?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Ia masih terpesona oleh makhluk yang sedang bertatapan mata dengannya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun mulai kembali berbicara,"...kemana saja."

Pria itu pun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Menambah kesan tampan yang memang sudah dimilikinya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa. "Hn, baik lah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau Nona ikut dengan saya saja?" tawar pria itu. Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Seakan-akan ia sudah tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Ntah mengapa, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, ia hanya ingin agar bisa bersama pria itu untuk seterusnya.

Mengetahui jawaban sang gadis, pria itu pun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun yang kali ini senyuman itu tampak, bukan, mugkin lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian misterius lah yang terukir di wajah berparas tampan itu.

_Karena setelah memasukinya, kau tak kan pernah bisa untuk keluar lagi. Ada sesuatu yang akan menahanmu di sana. Menahan agar kau tak bisa pergi. _

Kamis, 15 Januari 20xx|07:00.

Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat wanita berambut merah di dekat taman kota. Korban yang diketahui bernama Karin adalah seorang mahasiswa. Mayatnya ditemukan dengan kondisi tragis. Seluruh badannya berkeriput, mata terbuka seakan ketakutan, dan dengan mulut yang menganga. Dipekirakan korban telah dibunuh. Namun hingga saat ini, polisi belum menemukan bagaimana cara sang pembunuh membunuhnya. Dengan kejadian ini, bertambah lagi satu korban yang terbunuh dengan cara yang sama dan tanpa motif yang jelas.

_Sampai kau memberikan nyawamu padanya..._

**Death Taxi**

Malam itu langit kota Tokyo kelabu. Cahaya dari para bintang-bintang dan juga sang bulan yang biasanya menemani tertutup oleh awan-awan gelap. Suasananya tidak lagi seramai dikala pagi dan siang hari. Banyak orang telah terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing dikarenakan waktu yang juga menunjukkan bahwa tengah malam telah tiba. Bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat merupakan keputusan terbaik di malam hari yang dingin. Ditambah lagi saat ini sedang musim dingin, mengakibatkan suhu di kota Tokyo menurun drastis.

"Hoam... Uuh, dingin sekali malam ini. Mana sudah ngantuk lagi," ucap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu memecah keheningan malam. "Magang begini merepotkan juga ternyata. Apalagi kalau dapat shift malam," dengusnya kesal.

Suara langkah-langkahnya berbunyi mengiringi setiap hentakan kakinya secara bergantian. Ia semakin mengeratkan mantel merah muda hangat miliknya, berusaha menjaga agar suhu badannya tetap hangat. Namun sia-sia, udara dingin tetap saja dapat menembusnya tanpa perlu repot-repot.

"Uuu... Rumah masih jauh, bis sudah nggak ada. Belum lagi badan pegal-pegal semua! Tak adakah yang bisa menolongku?" dumalnya kesal masih sambil berjalan. Bedanya hanya saat ini ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. "Kami-sama... Bantulah hambaMu yang lelah, letih, lesu, lemas, dan lain-lain ini," doanya.

Saat sudah hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat secercah harapan. Ia melihat sebuah taksi! Seketika itu juga matanya langsung berbinar memancarkan harapan-harapan. 'Kami-sama terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Hahahaha! Terima kasih!' sorak gadis itu dengan ceria dalam hati. Ia segera mempercepat langahnya hingga menjadi setengah berlari menuju terminal dekat taman dimana taksi itu berada.

**xoOox**

"Hm, sudah jam 12 malam lewat. Mending aku balik saja, deh. Masih bertenaga juga," bisik seorang laki-laki di dalam taksi hitam miliknya. Sehabis berbicara begitu, ia pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melajukannya.

**xoOox**

Gadis _pink_ itu semakin mempercepat larinya menuju taksi hitam itu. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan terlelap dalam mimpi-mimpi indah di balik selimut. '_Great!_ Tinggal 100 meter lagi!' soraknyaa bahagia.

BRUUUMM

"Heh? Kok mobilnya, bunyi? Ma-masa sih?" gumam gadis itu mulai panik. "Eh, hei! Jangan pergi dulu!" teriaknya sembari mempercepat larinya. Pria itu pun mulai menjalankan taksinya tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Ukh, sial!" umpatnya kesal. "Hoi! Berhenti!" teriaknya lagi. Nafasnya terus memburu karena letih yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Hah, hah, hah! Cih! TAKSI! TAKSIIIII!"

CKIIIT

Merasa ada yang menyebut kata 'taksi', pria itu pun menghentikan taksinya dan melihat ke arah spion untuk memastikan ada seseorang atau tidak. Dan ya! Ada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ pendek sebahu yang tengah berlari-lari sekuat tenaga menuju taksinya. Ia pun segera menghentikan taksinya menunggu gadis itu datang menghampirinya. Saat jarak dengan taksi itu tinggal lima meter lagi, pria itu pun segera membuka kan pintu untuknya.

BRUUK

Gadis itu segera melemparkan tasnya masuk ke dalam taksi dan menghempaskan badannya di jok belakang, berusaha mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. "Fiuuh... Akhirnya... Hehehe," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil menutup pintu taksi itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai penumpangnya itu bisa tenang. Pria itu segera membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan yang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh para supir dan penumpang taksi lainnya.

"Kemana tujuan anda, nona?" tegur pria itu.

Hening. Tak ada suara. Supir taksi itu pun mulai bingung kenapa penumpangnya itu belum ada juga mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap jok di belakang. "Puh, dasar gadis bodoh," kekeh supir taksi itu saat dia melihat penumpangnya itu telah jatuh terlelap.

Pria itu pun mendekat ke arah gadis itu dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya untu meraih tas milik si gadis. Setelah berhasil, ia pun kembali ke posisi semula dan mulai memeriksa satu per satu barang yang ada di dalamnya. Gerakan-gerakan lincah tangannya pun terhenti saat menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Ia menatap ke arah kartu berwarna putih yang dipegangnya.

"Hn, Haruno Sakura, Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, Universitas Negeri Tokyo," gumam pria itu sambil terus memperhatikan kartu dalam genggamannya itu dengan seksama. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali memasukan kartu putih itu kembali ke dalam tas merah sang gadis, dan meletakkannya tepat di sisi gadis itu.

Pria itu menatap lurus ke depan menembus kaca yang berkabut. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan _persneling_ mobil itu. "Kita sangat berbeda ya. Kau memberi, sedangkan aku mengambil," ucapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum bersamaan dengan perlahan melajunya taksi hitam itu.

**xoOox**

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus kaca kamar bernuansa _pink_ itu. Tirainya yang sedikit terbuka membiarkan cahaya mentari semakin menyeruak masuk. Meskipun matahari hangat, namun panasnya tak mampu untuk menghangatkan pagi musim dingin di kota Tokyo.

Perlahan namun pasti, sesosok manusia di atas tempat tidur berseprai _pink_ itu mulai berusaha membuka matanya sambil sesekali mengerjapkannya. Setelah bisa beradaptasi dengan daerah sekitarnya, _emerald_ terang itu pun akhirnya terbuka sempurna.

"Uhm..." gumam Sakura, yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit duduk. Mata _emerald_nya menatap ke kanan, kiri, atas , dan bawah. "Huh...? Taksi?" ucapnya lagi. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

Lima menit berlalu sudah. Tapi otaknya masih tetap belum dapat mencerna sepenuhnya dengan baik. Hingga, tak berapa lama kemudian...

"Aaaaaaa!" teriaknya histeris. "Taksi! Kemarin malam aku kan ketiduran di taksi! Kok bisa tiba-tiba di kamar?" tambahnya bingung. Keningnya sedikit berkerut memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi, namun sialnya Sakura tidak ingat apa-apa selain saat ia jatuh tertidur.

"Aku kan belum bayar taksinya! Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah supirnya! Hei, tunggu dulu! Apa aku memang benar-benar pulang naik taksi?" pikirnya lagi. Kamar _pink_ itu pun kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya lah bunyi gerakan perpindahan jarum detik pada jam weker berwarna merah di atas meja tepat di sebelah kiri kasurnya. "Ah, sudah lah. Paling juga ntar malam ketemu lagi," komentarnya pada diri sendiri dan kemudian kembali tertidur.

**xoOox**

Malamnya, masih sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Langit yang kelabu, udara yang dingin bagaikan menusuk kulit, dan suasana yang sepi. Bedanya hanya kali ini setiap langkah Sakura diterangi oleh cahaya dari sang bulan purnama dan juga bintang-bintang yang mengiringinya. Dijam yang sama pula lah Sakura pulang dari rumah sakit tempat dia magang.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju taman Konoha. Taman dimana ia bertemu dengan taksi hitam itu. Rambut _pink_nya bergoyang beriringan dengan setiap gerakan yang diciptakannya. Sedangkan ketukan sepatu _boots_nya menjadi musik pengiring. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di balik saku mantel yang dikenakannya. Tas hitam miliknya berselempang pada bahu kanannya.

**xoOox**

"Hmm..." pria berambut _deep blue_ itu terus menggumamkan alunan musik yang disukainya. Ia bersender pada pintu mobil di kiri tempat sebagai pengendara untuk duduk. Matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit yang bertaburkan bintang-bintang. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celananya yang berbahan jeans hitam. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Gumamannya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang mendekat. Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa itu. "Musim semi sudah datang," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di dekat taksi hitam itu. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia melihat sang supir. "A-Ano... Yang kemarin itu..." Sakura bingung harus berkata apa. Ia belum menyusun rangkaian kata-kata yang tepat untuk supir taksi yang menurutnya misterius itu.

"Kau lupa ya kalau kemarin aku telah mengantarmu sampai rumah? Kau juga sudah membayar argonya," ucap pria itu masih sambil menatap langit malam.

Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang dikelurkan pria itu. "Be-benar kah? Syukur lah kalau begitu. Aku kira aku penumpang yang tidak bayar, hehe," kekeh Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Pria itu pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura. _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_. _Onyx_ yang dingin dan gelap itu seakan-akan terhanyut oleh hangat dan cahaya terang yang dipancarkan oleh sang _emerald_. Pria itu terdiam menatap _emerald_ di depannya. "Hari ini aku juga ingin naik taksi ini, boleh tidak, ehm, pak?" tanya Sakura polos.

Pria itu tertawa kecil mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pak'. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke," tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo," ucapnya lagi sambil sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya memberi tanda agar Sakura segera masuk. Sakura pun tersenyum senang dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

"Sasuke-san sudah tahu rumahku kan?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk meyakinkan saat Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hn, tidak usah pakai San," komentarnya.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura gugup. Tentu saja ia gugup, karena Sasuke adalah pria terkeren yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Hidung mancung, wajah stoic, kulit pucat, _onyx_ yang misterius dan memikat, dan juga hal-hal lainnya yang tidak dapat disebutkan dengan satu per satu.

"Kenapa kau pulang tengah malam seperti ini, hn? Seorang gadis tidak baik pulang tengah malam seperti ini," ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Matanya terus fokus menghadap ke jalan raya yang sepi.

"Aku mahasiswa kedokteran yang lagi magang di rumah sakit. Oh, iya, kamu tahu alamatku darimana?" balas Sakura sambil sedikit melirik ke arah kaca spion untuk dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"_Well_, sebetulnya aku membongkar-bongkar tasmu, lalu menemukan kartu mahasiswa milkmu."

"Bearti kau sudah tahu dong kalau aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran. Lalu kenapa bertanya?" dengus Sakura sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yah, malu bertanya kan jalan-jalan," alih Sasuke.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa ia bingung. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Dihubung-hubungkan dong. Nih aku bawa kabel kalau kamu mau, dengan rela dan senang hati menyambungnya," kekeh Sasuke.

Sakura mengehempaskan punggungnya untuk berseder. "Sasuke, garing nih."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lewat kaca spion. "Aku nggak pandai buat humor. Jadi maklumi aja."

Sakura menatap keluar jendela. Melihat cahaya-cahaya lampu dari setiap rumah, toko, maupun yang lainnya yang mereka berdua lewati. Selang beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara dari mesin mobil lah yang mengisi keheningan di antar mereka berdua.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke sambil menjuluran kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Sakura.

"Hmm," Sakura melihat ke arah argo taksi itu dan memberikan uang yang sesuai argo itu kepada Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. "Terima kasih ya Sasuke. Sampai jumpa besok," tambah Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi taksi hitam itu menuju pintu rumahnya. Sasuke terus menatap sosok berambut pink itu hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Setelah gadis itu tak tampak lagi baru lah ia menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi.

**xoOox**

Malam-malam berikutnya selalu berlalu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sasuke yang berada di taman, Sakura yang pulang tengah malam, dan hal lainnya. Hanya saja, dari malam ke malam hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Rasa suka mengisi hati mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertama kali Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu. Sehabis Sasuke mengantar Sakura ia pun segera pergi.

Dinginnya angin malam musim dingin menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut Sasuke. Berbeda dengan manusia pada umunya, bagi Sasuke udara yang dingin tak kan membuatnya kedinginan seperti halnya manusia.

Ia duduk tepat di atas bangunan berlantai 50 itu dengan santainya. Kaki kanannya terjatuh menjuntai ke bawah, sedangkan kaki kirinya ditekuk dan disedekap menggunakan badannya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh menatap cahaya di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah berapa lama tidak makan? Kulitmu yang pucat itu semakin pucat saja," tegur seorang pria berambut spiky berwarna kuning yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Seminggu," balas Sasuke.

Pria berambut kuning itu pun duduk di dekat sahabat karibnya itu. "Kau harus melakukannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih termenung. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya pun berucap. "Naruto, apa isi peraturan buku itu?"

Pria berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan iba. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali membalikkan wajahnya menghadap ke depan. "Seorang iblis harus memakan setiap jiwa manusia yang masuk ke dalam perangkatnya. Ia tak akan bisa memakan jiwa yang lain jika ia tak terlebih dahulu menghabiskan jiwa manusia yang pertama kali masuk. Jika ia tetap bersikeras tak akan memakan jiwa itu, maka dia akan mati. Dengan kata lain, kau harus memakan jiwa gadis bernama Sakura itu, Sasuke. Atau kau akan mati kehabisan tenaga. Kau tak akan pernah bisa memakan jiwa lainnya sebelum kau memakan jiwa Sakura terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sasuke masih terus terdiam menatap pemandangan yang sama. Ia tak mungkn bisa memakan jiwa gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan dari pancaran _emerald_ yang indah itu. Namun, ia tetap harus memilih bukan?

"Naruto, aku...*

**xoOox**

"Sasuke! Kau tahu tidak?" ucap Sakura semangat.

"Tidak,"

"Ya iya lah kau tidak tahu. Aku kan belum cerita," komentar Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang tak tahan melihatnya pun menarik gemas pipi itu. "Aww! Sakit!" saat mendengarnya Sasuke segera menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Sakura dan ganti menjadi menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Hari ini aku membantu orang melahirkan! Keren sekali bukan?" tambah Sakura semangat. "Bayinya imut sekali! Aku sampai gemas melihatnya!"

"Hn,"

Sakura menghentikan ceritanya dan kemudia tersenyum lembut. "Tap apa kau tahu Sasuke, hal apa yang paling membuatku senang?" Sasuke hanya terdiam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku telah berhasil menolong kehidupan baru ke dunia ini. Kehidupan milik sesosok anak manusia yang akan tumbuh, berkembang dan juga menjadi orang yang penting buat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meraskan senang, sedih, cinta, bahagia, amarah, dan lainnya. Kenapa harus ada pembunuhan di dunia ini? Mengambil jiwa seseorang dengan seenaknya. Tidak kah mereka memikirkan bagaimana seandainya sang pembunuh berada di posisi si korban? Siapa pun tak punya hak untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan beralasan yang tidak masuk akal. Mengatasnamakan ego, iri, kecemburuan, kedengkian."

Sasuke diam saja mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Ia tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa. "Sasuke-kun?" tegur Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn,"

"Kau mendengarkanku kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi yang mulai khawatir.

"Sakura, besok, apa besok pagi kita berdua bisa bertemu di taman?" ucap Sassuke tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn, bagus lah. Kalau begitu cepat turun, kita sudah sampai. Dan segera lah tidur," tambah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya dengan heran. "Sasuke? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura cemas. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. 'Dia kenapa ya?' gumam Sakura dalam hati. Perlahan, ia pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari taksi itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya. Tangannya terlihat hilang dan timbul akibat dari tenaga yang dimilikinya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Cih."

**xoOox**

Jika sebelumnya selalu berlatarkan langit malam yang kelabu, berbeda dengan saat ini. Matahari bersinar terang. Musim memang sudah akan memasuki musim semi. Sehingga udara sudah tidak sedingin sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke duduk dibangku taman menatap jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dua pengait mantelnya dibiarkan tidak terkait olehnya. Sehingga tampak sedikit kemeja berwarna hitam dan kaos putih dibaliknya. Jeans hitamnya dipadukan dengan kets putih miliknya. Lima menit telah berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan dengan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah gadis berambut pink sebahu yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Rok merahnya berkibar-kibar. Kakinya dilindungi oleh _boots_ cokelat selutut. Dibaliknya terdapat leging hitam. Mantel coklat tuanya terkacing rapat. Rambutnya berhiaskan bandana merah.

"Ma-Maaf aku telat!" ucapnnya sambil terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu, sehingga ia harus berusaha untuk menstabilkannya kembali.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah gadi yang disayanginya itu. "Tidak apa," balas Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura. Sakura yang sudah mengatur nafasnya pun menatap Sasuke sambil menyengir.

"Jadi kemana kita?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Taman hiburan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Seketika itu juga wajah Sakura langsung berbinar bahagia. Ia segera menarik tangan Sasuke dengan semangat dan membawanya pergi menuju tempat favoritnya itu.

**xoOox**

Sakura sanagat menikmati kencannya bersama Sasuke ini. Mereka naik roller coaster, bianglala, cangkir berputar, masuk ke rumah hantu, dan masih banyak lainnya. Sakura lah yang menentukan arena apa saja yang akan mereka masuki. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya.

"Sasuke! Foto yuk!" ajak Sakura semngat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Eh, tu-..." sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari handphone milik Sakura sudah berhasil memotretnya.

"Hehe. Yeiy! Aku dapat foto Sasuke!" sorak Sakura bahagia.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis itu, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Berlebihan deh."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak kok. Foto ini adalah foto yang berharga," ucapnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan iba lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah lelah, mereka pun berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain itu. Tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura terfokus pada salah satu tenda berwarna ungu gelap. Di atasnya bertuliskan 'Rumah Ramal Ino'. Sakura tampak tertarik ingin memasukinya. "Sasuke ayo kita coba!" ucap Sakura semangat sambil menarik paksa tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil menatap aneh tenda yang akan dimasukinya.

"Selamat datang!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang ponytail. Mata kanannya tertutup poninya, sedangkan mata kirinya menampakkan aqua marine yang sangat indah. Kalung yang berada di lehernya berhiaskan batu aqua marine. "Silahkan duduk."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menuruti perintah gadis itu. Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya lampu di atas mereka lah yang menjadi penerang, selebihnya gelap. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di seberang meja bundar dan berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian mau aku ramalkan apa? Oh, iya, perkenalkan namaku Ino," sapa gadis itu ramah. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tidak peduli.

"Ehm... Ba-bagaimana kalau..." Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu, dan kemudian kembali menatap Ini. "Percintaan?"

Ino tersenyum kecil, kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kedua tangannya memegang bola kristal di hadapannya perlahan. Suasananya begitu hening. Tak sampai tiga menit kemudian, Ino sudah kembali membuka matanya. Ino terdiam menatap bola kristal di hadapannya, dan kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap Sakura.

"Kisah percintaanmu akan berjalan dengan baik. Memang akan ada masalah yang terjadi. Namun kau akan dapat dengan segera melupakannya. Itu saja yang aku bisa katakan, Nona Haruno," komentar Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Kamu tahu darimana margaku Haruno?" tanya Sakura takjub.

"Menebak saja," balas Ino santai. "Khusus untuk kalian berdua aku buat gratis. Selamat bersenang-senang!" tambah Ino semangat. Sakura pun membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi. Baru saja Sasuke ingin menyusulnya, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Bahagiakan lah dia disisa-sisa waktu yang kau miliki, iblis..."

**xoOox**

Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan kencannya. Mulai dari makan malam, menonton film, dan hingga saat ini Sasuke sedang menemani Sakura sampai rumahnya. Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mereka berada di taman dimana mereka selalu bertemu. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada lagi dibelakangnya, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Sakura erat. "Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Sasuke semakin memeluk erat Sakura. "Aku, aku sayang padamu Sakura. Teramat sangat. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, senyummu, candamu, tawamu. Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu, menghiburmu, mendukungmu, melindungimu. Aku cinta padamu Sakura. Hanya dengan memikirkanmu saja dada ini terasa sesak."

"Sa...su...ke..." gumam Sakura tak percaya. Kemudian itu pun balas memeluk Sasuke. "Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirimu Sasuke," ucap Sakura senang. Tapi perkataan Sakura barusan justru semakin menambah beban yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sasuke pun melepakan pelukannya. Ia memegang wajah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah miliknya ke arah Sakura. Sasuke mencium bibir itu lembut, seakan-akan tak ingin merusaknya sedikit pun. Ciuman itu bukan lah ciuman yang diliputi nafsu. Namun lebih ke arah ciuman perpisahan bagi Sasuke. Keduanya menutup mata, berusaha menikmati setiap getaran yang mereka rasakan. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menghirup pasokan udara.

Setelah pasokan udaranya cukup, Sasuke segera memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura. "Sakura, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu, maafkan aku. Bukannya aku tak ingin denganmu, hanya saja aku tak bisa. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Sakura kaget saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke tadi, "Apa maksudmu?" Perlahan Sakura menyadari bahwa sosok Sasuke mulai hilang, lalu timbul dan begitulah seterusnya. "Sa-Sasuke kau kenapa?"

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura erat, detik berikutnya sebuah sayap hitam yang besar terbentang dari punggungnya. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. _Emerald_nya membulat seketika. "Sakura, aku adalah iblis. Iblis tak pantas hidup dengan manusia, karena iblis harus memakan jiwa atau nyawa manusia agar bisa bertahan nidup. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah menceritakannya padamu Sakura, maafkan aku." Sosok Sasuke mulai memudar seutuhnya.

Sakura pun memeluk erat Sasuke. Ia tak ingin kehilangan cinta pertama miliknya. "Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan pergi, aku mohon..." Sakura sudah tak dapat lagi menahan bulir-bulir air matanya yang jatuh dengan sukses.

"Maaf kan aku, Sakura."

"Tidak, jangan!" teriak Sakura histeris, saat ia sudah tak bisa memeluk Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau kita memang jodoh, aku yakin kita akan dipertemukan kembali dalam sosok apapun itu. Tenang lah, Sakura. Aku akan selalu di sisimu, menjagamu. Aku sayang padamu, Sakura..." bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, sosok Sasuke pun telah hilang sepenuhnya.

Sakura terdiam tak percaya. "Sasuke? Hei, Sasuke, kau pasti bercanda kan? Sasuke? Sasuke?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok orang yang paling dicintainya. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan siapa pun. "Sa...su...ke... SASUKEEE!" teriak Sakura histeris. Kakinya yang menjadi lemah pun sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban badannya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk, air matanya terus mengalir, jatuh membasahi tanah. Tak ada suara, hanya ada hembusan dingin angin malam dan cahaya sang bulan. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Sakura terus menggumamkan nama Sasuke berkali. Hingga tiba-tiba di depannya muncul pria berkemeja biru bermambut spiky kuning, Naruto. Mata topaznya menatap Sakura prihatin. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia pun berjongkok, memposisikan agar tingginya dan Sakura sama. Untuk sesaat Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto. Matanya sembab, cahaya yang biasanya selalu terang itu kini redup. Tak lama setelah Naruto melihat wajah Sakura, Naruto pun menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, detik berikutnya Sakura jatuh pingsan. Namun sebelum kepala Sakura membentur tanah, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya.

Naruto terus memperhatikan keadaan Sakura. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, lalu bergumam pelan," Tugasku sudah selesai, Sasuke..."

**xoOox**

Matahari pagi itu bersinar hangat. Pagi awal musim semi. Udara sudah mulai menghangat. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan sudah mulai tumbuh kembali. Pria bermantel biru itu meniup perlahan kopinya yang masih panas, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya _emerald_ itu pun terbuka dan bangkit duduk. Sakura memandang bingung pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Merepotkan saja," ucap pria berambut _deep blue_. Sontak Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sesosok pria berambut _deep blue_ yang bagian belakangnya mencuat ke atas, bermata _onyx_. Sakura terdiam, ia merasa pernah mengenal pria di sampingnya ini.

"Sasuke?"

Tanpa disangka pria itu pun menoleh. "Apa? Kau tahu namaku darimana?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eh, apa? Emangnya aku ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Err, lupakan. Nggak penting ngomong dengan gadis nggak jelas sepertimu," ucap Sasuke dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura pun merogoh handphonenya. Ntah kenapa ia ingin mencek sesuatu dari ponsel flip merah metalik miliknya. Saat ia mengecek album foto, tampak ia sedang berfoto dengan seseorang, anehnya orang itu tidak kelihatan?

Sakura segera menutup flip ponselnya dan berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Hei! Tunggu pria pantat ayam! Namamu siapa?"

"Aku bukan pria pantat ayam! Dan namaku itu Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Ingat itu pinky!" balasnya sambil melangkah semakin menjauh.

Sakura diam saja. Ia tak mengejar pria itu. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah sebuah nama yang ntah kenapa sangat berarti untuknya. Yaitu, Sasuke.

**xoOox**

Seorang gadis berambut ungu tua sedang berlari-lari. Ia pulang kemalamn dari mengerjakan tugas kelompok. High heelsnya membentur tanah berirama sehingga menimbulkan suara-suara tersendiri. Arahnya diterangi oleh cahaya bintang, namun tanpa bulan. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Saat melewati taman, ia melihat sebuah taksi hitam. Tanpa basa basi lagi karena takut pulang kelewat malam sekali, ia pun segera menaiki taksi itu.

"Ma-maaf, Pak. Tolong buruan antar saya ke..." kalimat gadis itu terputus saat amethys miliknya bertemuu dengan topaz.

"Tenang saja, nona. Aku akan mengantarkan kau kemana saja. Dan namaku adalah, Naruto..."

Owari

Ini adalah kalimat yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Naruto, aku, sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan mau merebut jiwa Sakura. Hanya satu permintaanku padamu Naruto. Pada saat aku menghilang nanti, tolong hapus semua ingatan Sakura tentangku, aku mohon padamu, Naruto."

Ehm, gaje? Alur kecepatan? Nggak nyambung?

Yah terserah readers saja mau bilang apa pada karyaku yang gaje ini –a

Mind to R E V I E W?


End file.
